cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Famous Last Words
No matter what the movie, star, or means of death, there's always something they say just before they die that have become known to this day as "famous last words". Sometimes the phrase used in the movie can be dead-serious, funny, revelant, iconic, or just plain great. On this page a list of these quotes (in chronological order) can now be compiled. Please add the quote, the name of the actor or actress, and the movie and year. Remember, include ONLY memorable quotes that are the last lines of the character before they die in the movie, just before they die, not minutes before and was simply a throwaway line in the script. Sometimes, the character's final line before their unfortunate demise is the last line in the movie, so those can be included. Hopefully this list might also be another tool to use to figure out who died in what movie when separate pages for celebrities are compiled. The List *"Eervol te sterven is beter dan in schande te leven." (It is better to die honorably than to live in shame.) - Lil Dagover in Harakiri (18 Dec. 1919 Ger.) *"From now on, I alone will reign and rule." - Yuliya Solntseva in Aelita (25 Sept. 1924 USSR) *"Mother of Mercy, is this the end of Rico?" - Edward G. Robinson in Little Caesar (25 Jan. 1931) *"Danke schon." (Thank you.) - Inge Landgut to Peter Lorre in M'' (11 May 1931 Ger.) *"I knew you'd come to me Flora... I wanted to come back to you my darling... I failed. I meddled in things that man must leave alone." - Claude Rains (to Gloria Stuart) in ''The Invisible Man (13 Nov. 1933) *"Yes, you're right. It's better this way. Goodbye, mother." - Boris Karloff in The Invisible Ray (20 Jan. 1936) *"He did, so I have my friend." - Charles Boyer (in reply to Joseph Calleia's "I'm sorry. He thought you were trying to escape.") in Algiers (5 Aug. 1938) *"What are you all waiting for? A spectacle? You shall have it and tell your children how the great age ended. Make way for Pengallon!" - Charles Laughton in Jamaica Inn (15 May 1939 UK) *"You cursed brat! Look what you've done! I'm melting! I'm melting! Oh, what a world, what a world! Whoever thought a good little girl like you could destroy my beautiful wickedness? I'm going! Oh, I'm going, oh, oh --" - Margaret Hamilton in The Wizard of Oz (25 Aug. 1939) *"Rosebud." - Orson Welles in Citizen Kane (5 Sept. 1941) *"Ya dirty yella-bellied!... awhh, it looks like I'll never git ta..." - Charley Grapewin after getting hit by two arrows in his back in They Died with Their Boots On (21 Nov. 1941) *"Maybe you were right... about glory." - Arthur Kennedy to Errol Flynn after getting shot in the chest during the Battle of Little Bighorn in They Died with Their Boots On (21 Nov. 1941) *"Twenty-eight." - Albert Dekker to Brian Donlevy as they toast for their football teams for 1928 before being killed by the Japanese in Wake Island (11 Aug. 1942) *"To your very good health, sir." - Brian Donlevy to Albert Dekker in Wake Island (11 Aug. 1942) *"Aw, cut it out, will ya?" - William Bendix to Robert Preston before William is killed by a grenade explosion in Wake Island (11 Aug. 1942) *"Hey, Smacksie. Hey, Smacksie!" - Robert Preston calling out to William Bendix, only to realize that William is dead; Robert is able to shoot a Japanese soldier before getting killed by another Japanese soldier in Wake Island (11 Aug. 1942) *"Be with you in a minute." - Keith Richards to a Japanese officer who then coldly guns him down in Wake Island (11 Aug. 1942) *"That's... That's right into the sunrise. Right into the... the sun... sunrise." - John Ridgely in Air Force (3 Feb. 1943) *"Ten minutes. Good. An important... piece." - Morris Carnovsky in Rhapsody in Blue (22 Sept. 1945) *"Never trust a woman." - Barry Fitzgerald in And Then There Were None (31 Oct. 1945). This is also the last line for Wilfrid Hyde-White in the 1965 remake, Ten Little Indians *"It's her life or ours. No one will ever know. Richard, LISTEN TO ME! Richard I love you. Ohhh...Richard...RICHARD!" - Lynn Bari (to Vincent Price) in Shock (1 Feb. 1946) *"Sergeant-Major O'Rourke... my apologies, sir." - Henry Fonda to Ward Bond in Fort Apache (27 Mar. 1948) *"You can save them, sir, for our grandchildren." - Ward Bond to Henry Fonda in Fort Apache (27 Mar. 1948) *"Made it, Ma! Top of the world!" - James Cagney in White Heat (3 Sept. 1949) *"Goodbye, Norma." - William Holden to Gloria Swanson before she kills him in Sunset Boulevard (10 Aug. 1950) *"Save... yourself." - Michael Hordern to Ebenezer Scrooge (Alastair Sim) before his death in a flashback in Scrooge (31 Oct. 1951 UK) *"Hello Sapper, Septic calling.......Septic calling..........please.....tell the Tiger.............our race.....will have to be postponed......indefinitely.....out." - John Gregson, (wounded pilot, heard by the personnel in the control room) in Angels One Five (21 March 1952) *"When you shall these unlucky deeds relate, speak of me as I am. Nothing extenuate, nor set down aught in malice. Then must you speak of one who loved not wisely but too well, of one not easily jealous but, being wrought, perplexed in the extreme; of one whose hand, like the base Indian's, threw a pearl away richer than all his tribe. Set you down this." - Orson Welles in his suicide speech in Othello (10 May 1952) *"For God's sake, I am going in there." - Richard Basehart to John Dodsworth in Titanic (16 Apr. 1953) *"Watch out for Fatso. Watch out for Fatso. He'll try to crack you. And if they put you in the hole, don't yell. Don't make a sound. You'll still be yelling when they come to take you out. Just lay there. Just lay there and -- and be quiet, Prew." - Frank Sinatra to Montgomery Clift in From Here to Eternity (5 Aug. 1953) *"Did I? Well if I did, he asked for it." - Ernest Borgnine to Montgomery Clift on learning of Frank Sinatra's death; just before Ernest is killed in a knife fight with Montgomery in From Here to Eternity (5 Aug. 1953) *"The Japs are bombing Wheeler Field! The Japs are bombing Wheeler Field! I seen the red circles on the -- " - Alvin Sargent warning the men of Schofield Barracks of the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor before he is gunned down by a Japanese Zero in From Here to Eternity (5 Aug. 1953) *"Anyway, I won't die of a cough. Going to make a lot of doctors look pretty silly". - Onslow Stevens (to Guy Madison after he's been shot in the Cheyenne attack) in The Charge At Feather River (11 Sept. 1953) *"Come and get me!" - James Dean in Kraft Theatre: A Long Time Till Dawn (11 Nov. 1953) *"Sam." - Mae Clarke calling out to her husband (Walter Coy) after being hit by a stray bullet in Wichita (3 July 1955) *"Get Wyatt Earp. Never mind the others. They're no good without him." - Jack Elam to Rayford Barnes before both men are gunned down by Wyatt (Joel McCrea) in Wichita (3 July 1955) *"Don't try to wing me. Either you're going to die, or I am." - Lloyd Bridges to Joel McCrea before he losses the gunfight against Joel in Wichita (3 July 1955) *"Yes, Thaw?" - Ray Milland to Farley Granger before Farley guns him down in The Girl on the Red Velvet Swing (1 Oct. 1955) *"Joe, this wasn't in the time table either." - Mark Stevens (to King Calder) in Time Table (8 Feb. 1956) *"From Hell's heart, I stab at thee. For hate's sake, I spit my last breath at thee. Oh...Damn it whale!" - Gregory Peck in Moby Dick (27 June 1956) *"Up, up, up. Like soldiers, into lines. It has been said. There shall be no more bowing... for showing respect... for king. It has been said by one... who has been trained... for royal government." - Yul Brynner to the rest of his children to listen to their brother and heir to the throne of Siam (Patrick Adiarte) in The King and I (28 June 1956) *"Let me put it this way, ma'am. It was just accidental as Mr. Mason buying stock in my company. The way I see it, he bought those shares for you. I want them back! Or else I'll tell your husband that you've been spying on him and also that you've...oh." - Richard Hale while talking to Margaret Hayes when he is shot in the back by Robert Cornthwaite in Perry Mason: The Case of the Nervous Accomplice (5 Oct. 1957) *"What have I done?" - Alec Guinness in The Bridge on the River Kwai (14 Dec. 1957) *"You...You poisoned me! You...devil." - Alexander Campbell to Christine White believing that she poisoned him, but it was Clem Bevans's character who poisoned him in Perry Mason: The Case of the Demure Defendant (4 Jan. 1958) *"Stop it, Delores! Stop it, Delores!" - L.Q. Jones while in a fight with Anna Navarro when he dies from her poison in Perry Mason: The Case of the Lonely Heiress (1 Feb. 1958) *"No, No, No!" - Tom Palmer to Phyllis Avery when she shoots him in the head (off-screen; we only hear him say his last words and the gunshot) in Perry Mason: The Case of the Half-Wakened Wife (15 Mar. 1958) *"Don't be foolish, Castle! This is no way to ..." - Russell Thorson to Joe De Santis when he murders him in his Las Vegas hotel room in Perry Mason: The Case of the Long Legged Models (17 May 1958) *"I killed her. That's all." - Phyllis Coates on her deathbed confession on why she murdered Rachel Ames in Perry Mason: The Case of the Black-Eyed Blonde (14 Jun. 1958) *"Abandon ship! Every man for himself!" - Laurence Naismith giving out final orders during the sinking of the RMS Titanic in A Night to Remember (3 July 1958 UK) *"If you was a gentleman you'd at least speak to me. Hey you, LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKIN' TO YA!"- Valerie Allen in I Married a Monster from Outer Space (Oct. 1958) *"Wise up, little man!" - Don Durant to Billy Pearson after he beats up Billy and kicks him out of his apartment, Don is then murdered by Joe Di Reda in Perry Mason: The Case of the Jilted Jockey (15 Nov. 1958) *"Do you know something? This is the most wonderful day of my life." - Jenny Hecht (to Patty McCormack) in Wagon Train: The Mary Ellen Thomas Story (24 Dec. 1958) *"Third act -- it's a few minutes after midnight. As the curtain rises..." - Jerome Cowan while recording stage instructions for his play when he is shot and killed by Robert McQueeney in Perry Mason: The Case of the Lost Last Act (21 Mar. 1959) *"Mommy, I'm so afraid. I'M SO AFRAID." - Maggie Pierce in Wagon Train: The Elizabeth McQueeny Story (28 Oct. 1959) *"Yeah. Bein' alone -- it ain't a good way -- not a good way at all. And -- and Wahleeah -- she needs you. And if you ask me... you need her, too. Find her. Please find her, Mr. --" - Edd Byrnes to Clint Walker in Yellowstone Kelly (11 Nov. 1959) *"Look... look for them... in the Valley... of the Lepers! If you can recognize them! It goes on. It goes on, Judah. The race... the race... is not... over!" - Stephen Boyd speaking with Charlton Heston in Ben-Hur (18 Nov. 1959) *"You can't kill me." - Ray Danton to the hit-man that finishes him off in The Rise and Fall of Legs Diamond (3 Feb. 1960) *"I welcome you sir, you are the first visitor to The Alexander Portlass room at The British Museum. May I point out that you are now looking at the finest single collection of pre-Columbian art in the whole world. I quote to you from Montezuma's tablet. 'If any of the moons send gods of light should happen upon this room, it shall be his forever more.' You hear the prophecy? Forever more." - Peter Lorre to Robert Horton in Wagon Train: The Alexander Portlass Story (16 Mar. 1960) *"Nothing lasts forever, thank God." - Kevin McCarthy in The Twilight Zone: Long Live Walter Jameson (18 Mar. 1960) *"What are you doing here? Stop it. Stop it!" - Carmen Phillips to Tom McBride when he murders her in her house (off-screen), we only hear her last words and the gunshots from outside with Mala Powers reaction who then finds her body in Perry Mason: The Case of the Crying Cherub (9 Apr. 1960) *"Charles...gave me...poison." - Marie Windsor to Dorothy Neumann accusing her husband (John Conte) of poisoning her, but it was Dorothy who was the one who poisoned her in Perry Mason: The Case of the Madcap Modiste (30 Apr. 1960) *"Hmm, prettier." - Charles Laughton as he decides with which knife he will commit suicide in Spartacus (7 Oct. 1960) *"You, you came back, for a place like this. Why? A man like you. Why?" - Eli Wallach (to Yul Brynner) in The Magnificent Seven (23 Oct. 1960) *"Do you not think I know my murderer? Do you not think that Dark Eagle will know? I am wife...Dark...Eag..." - Colette Jackson (I) (in response to Robert Horton's " Are you sure about the soldiers?") in Wagon Train: The River Crossing (14 Dec. 1960) *"No matter what you do, or where you go, or who you kill, I'll love you till the day I die." - Betsy Jones-Moreland just before her unexpected death in Creature from the Haunted Sea (June 1961) *"Yes, Chancellor, in the name of God, I will let you out." - Burgess Meredith in The Twilight Zone: The Obsolete Man (2 June 1961) *"Put that thing down, Jonny. It might go off! Here, give it to me!" - Grant Richards to Constance Towers when she shoots him to death, Grant's last words were recording on a record player which is later played in court to prove James Drury's innocence in Perry Mason: The Case of the Missing Melody (30 Sep. 1961) *"No! No! You! You -- you're the fraud! I hate you all! I'm sick to death of all of you!" - James Forrest after Sonya Wilde predicts that he'll soon die. He then runs to his room and tries to escape through the elevator, unknown to him Mary LaRoche tampered with the elevator's mechanism which sends him falling to his death in Perry Mason: The Case of the Medding Medium (21 Oct. 1961) *"Won't somebody take a lamp or a bottle or something and end this?" - Don Keefer in The Twilight Zone: It's a Good Life (3 Nov. 1961) *"No. No. Don't be a fool!" - Britt Lomond to Carol Eve Rossen before she murders him in Perry Mason: The Case of the Posthumous Painter (11 Nov. 1961) *(To Nelson Olmsted)"Shove off, doc. Curly will take care of me. He remembered me." (Back to Karl Weber) "Honey... you had such... pretty... wavy..." - Barbara Stuart in Perry Mason: The Case of the Brazen Bequest (2 Dec. 1961) *"Herbert? No! Simms... Don't..." - John Lasell in Perry Mason: The Case of the Promoter's Pillbox (19 May 1962) *"Two clicks. I heard two clicks!" - Sal Mineo after being shot by a German soldier after mistaking the gun clicks for the air troopers clicks in The Longest Day (25 Sept. 1962) *"I have proof here -- a copy of an agreement between my nephew and Demming to split everything. No matter who inherits. Call my lawyer... Perry Mason. Tell him, 'hurry.'" - Everett Glass talking to Jan Shepard before he slips into coma and dies a few days later in Perry Mason: The Case of the Capricious Corpse (4 Oct. 1962) *"God bless Captain Vere!" - Terence Stamp in Billy Budd (12 Nov. 1962) *"Hollis! No! Don't do that! Help! Hollis! - Carl Benton Reid as he is being murdered by Linden Chiles. The audience only hears his last words when Nellie Burt hears what's going on and tries to enter the room in Perry Mason: The Case of the Surplus Suitor (28 Feb. 1963) *"A kiss... to take my breath away..." - Richard Burton to Elizabeth Taylor after dying from stabbing himself in Cleopatra (12 Jun. 1963) *"Extremely well. As befitting the last of so many noble rulers." - Pamela Brown to Andrew Keir in Cleopatra (12 Jun. 1963) *"End of transmission." - William Douglas in The Outer Limits: The Galaxy Being (16 Sept. 1963) *"The machines are everywhere! Oh you'll find them all you're a zealous people! And you'll make a great show of smashing a few of them; but for every one you destroy hundreds of others will be built and they'll demoralize you, break your spirit. Create such rips and tensions in your society that no one will be able to repair them. Oh you're a savage...despairing planet. And when we come here to live you friendless, demoralized flotsam will fall without even a single shot being fired. Senator, enjoy the few years left for you. There is no answer. You're all the same. Dark, persuasive, you demand--insist on knowing every private thought and hunger of everyone. Your family's, your neighbor's. Everyone but yourselves." - Jeff Corey in The Outer Limits: O.B.I.T. (4 Nov. 1963) *"Thank you, Justin." - Anne Barton to John Howard in Perry Mason: The Case of the Festive Felon (28 Nov. 1963) *"Eula, you're not gonna put me in this car. You're not gonna put me in this car! Not me! You're not gonna put me in here!" - Alan Hale Jr. to Diana Millay before she and Paul Picerni murder him in Perry Mason: The Case of the Bouncing Boomerang (12 Dec. 1963) *"Todd, no, no!" - Peter Walker to his brother Todd (Robert Harland) after being stabbed in the back by Patricia Blair in Perry Mason: The Case of the Badgered Brother (19 Dec. 1963) *"No, Judith! No!!" - Eric Feldary to Margo Moore as she holds a gun to him, before Byron Palmer fires the fatal shot in Perry Mason: The Case of the Capering Camera (16 Jan. 1964) *"Yahooo! Yahooo! Ahhh Hooo! Waahh, ahh Waa Haaa! Ahhooh, Wahoo! Waa h.........." - Slim Pickens riding the A-bomb in Dr. Strangelove: Or, How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb (29 Jan. 1964) *"Mein Fuhrer, I can walk!" - Peter Sellers in Dr. Strangelove: Or, How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb (29 Jan. 1964) *"Good evening." - Marian Collier to Connie Gilchrist before Marian is run over by Mala Powers in Perry Mason: The Case of the Frightened Fisherman (27 Feb. 1964) *"Night. It's only gonna be like night. A long night, to dream in." - Robert Sampson in The Outer Limits: The Mutant (16 Mar. 1964) *"If you listen carefully, you'll hear the Gods laughing". - Christopher Plummer (to Stephen Boyd who has just fatally stabbed him). Then "BURN THEM! BURN THEM!" to his soldiers in The Fall Of The Roman Empire (24 Mar. 1964) *"All over." - Cliff Robertson (in reply to Angus Lennie's "Where does it hurt?") in 633 Squadron (Apr. 1964 UK) *"I will deal with her later, at the moment she is where she ought to be, at the controls." - Gert Fröbe in Goldfinger (17 Sept. 1964 UK) *"My sleep prayer! Now...I lay me...down...to sleep...I...pray...pray...soul to keep....Abagail? If I should die...before I...wake..........." - Betsy Hale (to Bobby Darin) in Wagon Train: The John Gillman Story (4 Oct. 1964) *"No! Please don't! You're hurting me! You're hurting me!" is that you? What is it?! "No, no. Don't. No! Don't (screams)" - Marian McCargo in her recorded last words as she is being murdered by her husband (Lloyd Bochner) who then uses her last words to lure Jason Evers into the house in Perry Mason: The Case of the Latent Lover (3 Dec. 1964) *"You're no good, Henry. You never have been. You're not worth killing." - Georgia Simmons to Steve McQueen in Baby the Rain Must Fall (15 Jan. 1965) *"No! No! Stop it! Stop it! Clyde, stop it! (screams)" - Jeanne Bal to Linden Chiles when he accidently knock her out; when he leaves to get help Archie Bryant (Roland Winters) murders her in Perry Mason: The Case of the Telltale Tap (4 Feb. 1965) *"I-I'll be alright. I'll be alright." - Emile Meyer speaking to Joan Huntington as he is suffering a fatal heart attack in Perry Mason: The Case of the Deadly Debt (1 Apr. 1965) *"They took away my driving license." - Fabian Forte on his punishment for the deaths of William and Liza Stern before he dies from cyanide poisoning from Wilfrid Hyde-White in Ten Little Indians (June 1965 UK) *"Who's there?" - Leo Genn before being stabbed to death by Wilfrid Hyde-White in Ten Little Indians (June 1965 UK) *"No!" - Mario Adorf to Wilfrid Hyde-White as he cuts the climbing lines which sends him falling to his death in Ten Little Indians (June 1965 UK) *"What do you want?" (to Wilfrid Hyde-White, then she sees the needle) "No." - Daliah Lavi in Ten Little Indians (June 1965 UK) *"Outside. I think I know where the doctor is. You get Miss Clyde. I'll meet you outside." - Stanley Holloway to Hugh O'Brian before he is murder by Wilfrid Hyde-White in Ten Little Indians (June 1965 UK) *"She… she poisoned me!" – Jesse White accuses Julie Adams of poisoning him, but it was Nan Martin who poisoned him in Perry Mason: The Case of the Fatal Fortune (19 Sept. 1965) *"A check? Look, I told you before. When I do business, I like cash -- just cash. Now what are you trying to pull? We’ll see about you and this check. Now, wait a minute. Wait a min --" – John Archer talking to Patricia Smith when she murders him in Perry Mason: The Case of the Candy Queen (26 Sept. 1965) *"Mr. Mason, I came. I tried to get here on time." – Hal Baylor talking to Raymond Burr when he suffers a fatal heart attack (caused by Benny Baker’s poison) in Perry Mason: The Case of the Carefree Coronary (17 Oct. 1965) *"I don’t feel so well." – Cathy Downs speaking to Dan Tobin after being poisoned by Hugh Marlowe in Perry Mason: The Case of the Hasty Honeymooner (24 Oct. 1965) *"Louise, I --" - John Hart speaking to his wife (Marian McCargo) before being murdered by Gene Lyons in Perry Mason: The Case of the Wrathful Wraith (7 Nov. 1965) *"Susan.. Susan... No! No, don't!" - Dale Van Sickel after finding Chris Noel unconscious before being murdered by David Macklin in Perry Mason: The Case of the Silent Six (21 Nov. 1965) *"Keep going!" - George Montgomery to James MacArthur before George is killed in Battle of the Bulge (16 Dec. 1965) *"But I gotta tell you tonight. You see because I just found out that --" - Dennis Patrick to William Talman on the telephone when he is murdered by Carl Reindel in Perry Mason: The Case of the Golfer's Gambit (30 Jan. 1966) *"You have destroyed me!" - Robby the Robot in Lost in Space: War of the Robots (9 Feb. 1966) *"You had everything figured out -- everything but this. I tried to wise up Harry Marberg when he was assigned to me. But he just wouldn't wise. So he didn't leave me any choice, and you don't either, Mason." - Mark Tapscott to Raymond Burr ready to kill him, only to be shot dead by Richard Anderson in Perry Mason: The Case of the Sausalito Sunrise (13 Feb. 1966) *"No! Please!" - Jack Betts to Barry Kelley when Barry murders him in Perry Mason: The Case of the Fanciful Frail (27 Mar. 1966) *"Who's that?! Who's there?! Where are you?!" - Wendell Corey looking for James Best, only to be bludgeoned to death by Les Tremayne in Perry Mason: The Case of the Unwelcome Well (3 Apr. 1966) *"Montag." - Cyril Cusack to Oskar Werner before Oskar burns Cyril alive in Fahrenheit 451 (16 Sept. 1966 UK) *"You know, it's not everybody who gets a chance to meet his ancestor." - Carroll O'Connor in The Time Tunnel: The Last Patrol (7 Oct. 1966) *"I was home. What happened? What the hell happened?" - Steve McQueen in The Sand Pebbles (20 Dec. 1966) *"I'm Japanese...Joe...I forgot that...but only for a while." - Mako (to Robert Colbert) in The Time Tunnel: Kill Two by Two (6 Jan. 1967) *"What we've got here is failure to communicate." - Paul Newman in Cool Hand Luke (1 Nov. 1967) *"Ho seminato i semi! Ho seminato il seme! Il seme dell'uomo ha germogliato! Tutti i bambini! I figli dei figli! Un milione, un miliardo di bambini! Ho seminato--" (I sowed the seed! I sowed the seed! The seed of man has sprouted! All the children! The children of the children! A million, a billion children! I sowed--) - Marzio Margine in The Seed of Man (1969) *"Oh good. For a moment there I thought we were in trouble." - Paul Newman (to Robert Redford) in Butch Cassidy And The Sundance Kid (24 Oct. 1969) *"Life is very precious...even right now." - Gunther Kaufmann in Gods of the Plague (24 July 1970) *"Before I kill you both, know why!" - Leonard Nimoy (to Yul Brynner and Richard Crenna, showing them his scars from their previous confrontation) in Catlow (1 Oct. 1971) *"A man!" - Gene Wilder, realizing that he has finally become truly human, in The Scarecrow (10 Jan. 1972) *"It's coming. My watch has stopped. I could bar the door with furniture, but that would only, delay it. My hand hurts, Margaret. Oh God, I'm alone. Is this what you wanted? I can hear it. Steady. Stealthy. It knows where to come. I only hope it won't hurt too much." - Leonard Nimoy 's mental monologue in Night Gallery: She'll Be Company for You (24 Dec 1972) *"Forgive me, Alsemero, all forgive. 'Tis time to die when 'tis shame to live." - Helen Mirren in BBC Play of the Month: The Changeling (20 Jan. 1974) *"Blow it out your ass, Mr. Blue." - Hector Elizondo to Robert Shaw before Robert kills him in The Taking of Pelham One Two Three (2 Oct. 1974) *"Pity." - Robert Shaw (to Walter Matthau) in The Taking of Pelham One Two Three (2 Oct. 1974) *"But why?" - Maximilian Schell to Jon Voight before Jon finish Maximilian in The Odessa File (18 Oct. 1974) *"Some landing." - Gig Young in The Hindenburg (25 Dec. 1975) *"Look at me, Damien! It's all for you!" - Holly Palance in The Omen (25 June 1976) *"I'll tell you, that was for Albert!" - Richard Boone to John Wayne in the final gunfight in The Shootist (20 Aug. 1976) *"Live longer and live healthy! Let thy arse make wind!" - Timothy Carey in Chesty Anderson, U.S. Navy (Nov. 1976) *"Come back! Come back and fight! Dogs aren't dangerous!" - Harry Andrews in [[Watership Down (1978; animated)|''Watership Down]] (14 Oct. 1978) *"Beautiful. I like it." - Patrick McGoohan to Claudia Butenuth before he gets garroted by Heinz Bennent in her bathroom in 'Brass Target' (22 Dec. 1978) *"This is the spot to hit. And if your target is moving, aim a fraction to your right." - Sigfrit Steiner speaking to Max von Sydow, before Max kills him in 'Brass Target' (22 Dec. 1978) *"Oh, come on, Theresa, half the American Army are living with German girls. Who is this Peter Shelley?" - Ed Bishop speaking with Birgit Bergen before Max von Sydow murders them in 'Brass Target' (22 Dec. 1978) *"Get me a drink, please, darling." - Birgit Bergen believing that Ed Bishop is still alive in 'Brass Target' (22 Dec. 1978) *"Easy, Wally." - Robert Vaughn to Edward Herrmann before he and Edward killed in a gun battle by John Cassavetes and Bruce Davison in 'Brass Target' (22 Dec. 1978) *"It's not your fault...Hector...it's not her fault...it's everyone's fault" - Kirk Douglas in 'Saturn 3' (15 Feb. 1980) *"No...No...Stop...Desist...I Am Your Superior!" - Harvey Keitel (voicing a robot) in 'Saturn 3' (15 Feb. 1980) *"Ere, 'old up?, where's Victo...?" - Bob Hoskins in 'The Long Good Friday' (Nov. 1980) *"What a place to end up. A minor planet in a third rate galaxy." - Robert Vaughn (to Richard Thomas) in 'Battle Beyond the Stars' (13 Nov. 1980 BRD.) *"Bit down hard." - Anthony Hopkins to Susan Blakely during their suicide pact in 'The Bunker' (27 Jan. 1981) *"Nazarene, you have won... nothing..." - Sam Neill in 'Omen III: The Final Conflict' (20 Mar. 1981) *"It's the end... but the moment has been prepared for." - Tom Baker (before regenerating into Peter Davison) in 'Doctor Who: Logopolis: Episode Four' (21 Mar. 1981) *"Vancouver! Vancouver! This is it!" - David Huffman in 'St. Helens' (18 May 1981) *"It's beautiful!" - Paul Freeman in 'Raiders of the Lost Ark' (21 Jun. 1981) *"My child, you have come to me, my son. For who now is your father if it is not me? Who gave you the will to live? I am the wellspring from which you flow. When I am gone, you will have never been. What will your world be without me? My son. My son." - James Earl Jones to Arnold Schwarzenegger in 'Conan the Barbarian' (14 May 1982) *"At least we got Terre Haute, Indiana!" - Carl Reiner in 'Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid' (21 May 1982) *"Yours... is... superior..." - Judson Scott to Ricardo Montalban in 'Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan' (4 June 1982) *"No... no you can't get away. From hell's heart, I stab at thee... For hate's sake, I spit my last breath at thee..." - Ricardo Montalban in 'Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan' (4 June 1982) *"I have been... and always shall be... your friend. Live long... and prosper." - Leonard Nimoy to William Shatner in 'Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan' (4 June 1982) (Spock is brought back to life in 'Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (1984)) *"I've seen things you people wouldn't believe. I've seen attack ships on fire off the shoulder of Orion. I watched C beams glitter in the dark near the Tannhauser Gate. All those moments will be lost...in time, like tears...in...rain. Time to die." - Rutger Hauer to Harrison Ford in ''Blade Runner'' (25 June 1982) *"Oh, God!" - Ben Kingsley in ''Gandhi'' (3 Dec. 1982 UK) *"Luke... Luke, do not... do not underestimate the powers of the Emperor, or suffer your father's fate, you will. Luke, when gone am I, the last of the Jedi, will you be. The Force runs strong in your family. Pass on what you have learned. Luke... there... is... another... Sky... Sky... walker..." - Frank Oz in ''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' (25 May 1983) *"You already have, Luke. You were right. You were right about me. Tell your sister... you were right..." - Sebastian Shaw to his son (Mark Hamill) before his death in ''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' (25 May 1983) *"Forgive me." - Tom Hulce to F. Murray Abraham in ''Amadeus'' (19 Sept. 1984) *"You think you have won? You think I don't know what I gained for my wife?" - Dean Stockwell to Kenneth McMillan after Brad Dourif fatally stabs him in ''Dune'' (14 Dec. 1984) *"Did you truly believe, even for a moment, that I would fail my Duke TWICE?" [He rips out his own heart plug, then collapses into Paul's arms] "Three generations of... you..." - Freddie Jones to Kyle MacLachlan in ''Dune'' (14 Dec. 1984) *"Who are you? What is this?" - Patrick O'Neal to James Kidnie before James stabs him to death in ''Perry Mason Returns'' (1 Dec. 1985) *"I'll be waiting...And you'll be late...as always."- Sophie Ward in ''Young Sherlock Holmes'' (4 Dec. 1985) *"The only way to avoid finding yourselves on the front pages is for one of you to kill Wadsworth. Now." - Lee Ving in ''Clue'' (13 Dec. 1985) *"I'll see you there, Scott. See you when I see you." - William Wallace in ''The Delta Force'' (14 Feb. 1986) *"For God's sakes, let it..." - Sam Wanamaker in ''Raw Deal'' (6 June 1986) *"Goodbye mister Burton!" - James Hong in ''Big Trouble in Little China'' (2 July 1986) *"We had fun, didn't we?" - Prince in ''Under the Cherry Moon'' (2 July 1986) *"A...Knife?!" - Jeff Kober in ''Out of Bounds'' (25 July 1986) *"Megatron? Is that you?" - Chris Latta to Leonard Nimoy in ''Transformers: The Movie'' (8 Aug. 1986) *"Destiny...you cannot...destroy...my...DESTINY!" - Orson Welles in ''Transformers: The Movie'' (8 Aug. 1986) *"And so now, after all these years, Mkabayi, I am once again in your hands, (after being speared) "The Swallows (British) have won." - Henry Cele in ''Shaka Zulu'' (24 Nov. 1986) *"Well, if it isn't Robert McKay. Ladies and gentlemen, crashing in another party." - Alan Thicke to the on-air audience when Joe Penny shoots him on television. Unknown to both men, Alan's stepdaughter (Lisa Howard) exchanged the blanks from Joe's gun with real bullets which resulted in Alan's death in ''Perry Mason: The Case of the Shooting Star'' (9 Nov. 1986) *"You see, the prosecution would have you believe as they do, that this case should not be wasting your time. That the defendant is a common whore in the garden-variety solicitation case, and that she should just take her medicine, do her 30 days or her 6 months, then do her parole and be done with it. (Looking at Kuzak. Kuzak nodded.) One could argue what real difference does it make if she goes to prison or goes free? She isn't famous, nor is she rich. When she dies, she will not rate even one line in the newspaper. There may well be no one there to grieve. She will live out her life, be it long or short, in the sort of...pervading anonymity permits us to dismiss her and dismiss her without a second thought. I have to ask myself how many more of us are dismissed in the same manner on this rock-hard Earth? When the reaper's scythe is on the back swing, what distinguishes any one of us? What do any of us do with our lives that mark us as worthy of consideration? Quite honestly, I'm at a loss to say. Is it that once we had dreams? Or a birthday? Or maybe that we've been children. That we've known Christmas. What I always thought about Christmas was about is a kind of free pass. A time of saying, hey, you don't have to earn it. We'll consider you, the least of you, and we'll do it strictly on faith. But Christmas goes, the audition continues... And each one of us is sent back to hammer on his own personal anvil with the idea that we will be hamming until our hearts stop and someone kindly lays us to rest. I hope you have listened to Lurline Connors, and I hope you will consider her. I thank you...for listening to me." - Thomas Ryan in ''L.A. Law: Sidney, the Dead-Nosed Reindeer'' (18 December 1986) *"Do it." - Tom Berenger to Charlie Sheen before Charlie kills him in ''Platoon'' (19 Dec. 1986) *"I Know...In Hell!" - Mickey Rourke in ''Angel Heart'' (6 Mar. 1987) *"I'M IMMORTAL...I'M IMMORTAL!" - Tony Todd in ''Enemy Territory'' (22 May 1987) *"DAVID!" - Matthew Faison after Dwight Schultz pushes him off the hotel's tower in ''Perry Mason: The Case of the Sinister Spirit'' (24 May 1987) *"What...are you...prepared...to...do?" - Sean Connery (to Kevin Costner) in ''The Untouchables'' (3 June 1987) *"One!" - Vito D'Ambrosio before he is shot to death by Andy Garcia in ''The Untouchables'' (3 June 1987) *"Hey... hey! Hey!" - Billy Drago to Kevin Costner before Costner's character throws him off the roof of the courthouse in ''The Untouchables'' (3 June 1987) *"CHRIS?...COME TO ME!" - Malick Bowens in ''The Believers'' (10 June 1987) *"WHAT IS YOUR MAJOR MALFUNCTION NUMBNUTS...DIDN'T MOMMY AND DADDY SHOW ENOUGH ATTENTION TOO YOU WHEN YOUR WERE A CHILD?" - R. Lee Ermey in ''Full Metal Jacket'' (10 July 1987) *"You fell victim to one of the classic blunders, the most famous of which is 'never get involved in a land war in Asia.' But only slightly less well-known is this: 'Never go in against a Sicilian when death is on the line'!" [laughs obnoxiously, then abruptly collapses] - Wallace Shawn (to Cary Elwes) in ''The Princess Bride'' (9 Oct. 1987) *"All that I have and more, please. (...) Anything you want!" - Christopher Guest (to Mandy Patinkin) in ''The Princess Bride'' (9 Oct. 1987) (9 Oct. 1987) *"Fuck me in the heart!" - Stephen McHattie in ''Caribe'' (24 Dec. 1987) *"They haven't seen the last of Revolta. I still have my broomsticks." - Ruta Lee in ''Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School'' (16 Jan. 1988) *"She's still drinking the champagne." - James Handy in ''L.A. Law: Beauty and Obese'' (11 February 1988) *"You don't understand. We mean you no harm. We seek a peaceful co-existence." - Robert Schenkkan in ''Star Trek: The Next Generation: Conspiracy'' (7 May 1988) *"What did I do? I didn't do anything!" - Julie Murphy to Pamela Springsteen in ''Sleepaway Camp II: Unhappy Campers'' (26 Aug. 1988) *"NO, NO, NEVER, NEVER! DEATH FIRST!" - John Robert Garrett in ''Star Trek: The Next Generation: Loud as a Whisper'' (7 Jan. 1989) *"Eat this, you big sack of fish shit!" - Cindy Pickett in ''DeepStar Six'' (13 Jan. 1989) *"Beck save yourself!" - Ernie Hudson in ''Leviathan'' (17 Mar. 1989) *"Ah...all right. What the hell's going on?" (Upon seeing Raymond Singer) "What is this, some kind of moronic, practice--" (Raymond pulls out a gun and kills him) - Dwight Schultz in ''Perry Mason: The Case of the Musical Murder'' (9 April 1989) *"Get out of here." - Rick Aiello to his girlfriend (Lori Petty) before gets into a fight with William R. Moses and is later shot by the police when he starts shooting at them, he later dies at the hospital in ''Perry Mason: The Case of the Musical Murder'' (9 April 1989) *"Back the FUCK OFF...BITCH!" - Brion James in ''The Horror Show'' (28 Apr. 1989) *"NO...Extra...Business!" - Cameron Dye in ''Out of the Dark'' (5 May 1989) *"I can reach it. I can reach it..." - Alison Doody in ''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' (24 May 1989) *"You could have had everything." - Robert Davi in ''Licence to Kill'' (14 June 1989) *"I thought...You LOVED ME?...his grip Bye." - Anthony Rapp in ''Far From Home'' (30 June 1989) *"Diplomatic immunity." - Joss Ackland in ''Lethal Weapon 2'' (7 July 1989) *"I would rather die, than pollute my body with Klingon filth." - Steve Rankin in ''Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Enemy'' (4 Nov. 1989) *"So much for true love!" - Pat Carroll in ''The Little Mermaid'' (17 Nov. 1989) *"Don't go away. I'll be right back." - Pernell Roberts to his wife (Deidre Hall) before he goes down to the living room where his is shot by S.A. Griffin in ''Perry Mason: The Case of the All-Star Assassin'' (19 Nov. 1989) *"Come on 54th!" - Matthew Broderick in ''Glory'' (15 Dec. 1989) *"Al? Al!" (looking for Earl Billings) "What the hell are you doing here?" (Upon seeing Mary Page Keller) "Hey." (When Mary pulls out the gun and shoots him dead). - John James in ''Perry Mason: The Case of the Ruthless Reporter'' (6 Jan. 1990) *"OK. Just be in a minute, I'll reload." - Roger Pancake before Mary Page Keller blow up his news van with him inside in ''Perry Mason: The Case of the Ruthless Reporter'' (6 Jan. 1990) *"Fuck you! You're so correct. You don't feel...because YOU do not have CHILDREN!...Everything changes when you have children. You don't think about yourself anymore. You think about nothing but them. You'd go around the world for them, you SELFISH YUPPIE!" - Richard Gere in ''Internal Affairs'' (12 Jan. 1990) *"I think that... the one thing that kept me going is... is always... um... setting... is always setting myself new..." - David Warner in ''Perry Mason: The Case of the Poisoned Pen'' (21 Jan. 1990) *"I never made you do anything that wasn't in you already. People are such hypocrites. They go through their whole lives to the day they die saying that they're innocent, but they're not innocent. I showed you that! That's why I killed Claire, Mick!" - Rob Lowe in ''Bad Influence'' (9 Mar. 1990) *"Young man, you're a fool!" - Jeremy Hawk to Tim Ryan before Terry O'Quinn shoots him at the spa in ''Perry Mason: The Case of the Desperate Deception'' (11 Mar. 1990) *"Jesus Christ...Shot by the virgin Midge!" - Nick Nolte in ''Q&A'' (27 Apr. 1990) *"Let Me Go... Bull!" - Scott Glenn in ''Backdraft'' (24 May 1991) *"No, I still have a choice. Maybe I can't destroy you, but if it's God's will, then so be it. If not, then I'll see you in Hell!" - Will Bledsoe in ''The Dark Side of the Moon'' (30 May 1990) *"Oh... Ooo... It'll take some getting used to, but... it'll be great, Cain." - Galyn Görg to Tom Noonan before he kills her in ''RoboCop 2'' (22 June 1990) *"I'm gonna die. You know what that's like don't you?...It really sucks!" - Gabriel Damon in ''RoboCop 2'' (22 June 1990) *"Don't let him live, please." - Begonya Plaza to (Chuck Norris) before her death in ''Delta Force 2: The Colombian Connection'' (24 August 1990) *"Can't kill me Burke...I'm the Sandman!" - Patrick Kilpatrick in ''Death Warrant'' (14 Sept. 1990) *"Oh no." - Joe Pesci in ''Goodfellas'' (19 Sept. 1990) *"What are you doing here?" - Robert Culp to Kevin Tighe before he shoots Robert dead in his hotel suite in ''Perry Mason: The Case of the Defiant Daughter'' (30 Sept. 1990) *"Skip." - Michele Scarabelli to William R. Moses and a crowd of bystanders after being deliberately run over by Kevin Tighe in ''Perry Mason: The Case of the Defiant Daughter'' (30 Sept. 1990) *"The birth of the nation...the spirit of seventy--" (flatlines, revives) "--six." (flatlines again) - Carl Reiner in ''The Spirit of '76'' (12 Oct. 1990) *"They're eating her... and then they're going to eat me... OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" - Darren Ewing in ''Troll 2'' (12 Oct. 1990) *"He saw distant light in the Holy Mountain. Selah." - Calvin Lockhart in ''Predator 2'' (21 Nov. 1990) *"Get out of here, Harrigan. I'm gonna save your ass! This is between me and him." - Gary Busey (to Danny Glover) in ''Predator 2'' (21 Nov. 1990) *"Dad?" - Sofia Coppola to Al Pacino after realizing she has been shot in ''The Godfather Part III'' (25 Dec. 1990) *"I just sobered up... the hard way!" - Gwynyth Walsh to Michael Nader before she is ambushed by Richard Portnow in ''Perry Mason: The Case of the Maligned Mobster'' (11 Feb. 1991) *"What the hell is it?" - Richard Portnow to William R. Moses when William hands him a subpoena when Richard is shot to death by Mason Adams in ''Perry Mason: The Case of the Maligned Mobster'' (11 Feb. 1991) *"I really don't want to talk about it." - Diana Muldaur in ''L.A. Law: Good to the Last Drop'' (21 March 1991) *"No I'm Not Dead...I'M NOT DEAD." - Kyle MacLachlan (to an approaching vulture) in ''Tales from the Crypt: Carrion Death'' (15 June 1991) *"Ah...here it is at last...my autopsy...goddamnit Martin...you were right...you were right about it all...except for one thing...the sense of touch it isn't the first sense to go IT'S THE LAST!" - Tony Goldwyn (as an unaware coroner brings down a bone saw) in ''Tales from the Crypt: Abra Cadaver'' (19 June 1991) *"Well I, for one, am v-v-very interested to see w-w-what's going to happen next" - Derek Jacobi in ''Dead Again'' (23 Aug. 1991) *"Hey Bobby? Remember that girl?" - William H. Macy in ''Homicide'' (28 Aug. 1991) *"Don't let it end this way, captain." - David Warner to William Shatner in ''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country'' (6 Dec. 1991) *"To be... or not to be?" - Christopher Plummer in ''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country'' (6 Dec. 1991) *"I...CAN'T" - Charles Bailey-Gates in ''Knight Moves'' (16 Jan. 1992 Ger.) *"God, I really feel terrible." - Nicholas Pryor in ''L.A. Law: P.S. Your Shrink Is Dead'' (16 April 1992) *"What's with the scarf? It's not that cold, is it? - Geraldo Rivera to Mary-Margaret Humes before she stabs him to death in his apartment in ''Perry Mason: The Case of the Reckless Romeo'' (5 May 1992) *"What are you gonna do, tough guy? You gonna make a citizen's arrest?" - Ray Liotta in ''Unlawful Entry'' (26 June 1992) *"LARRY STOP POINTING THAT FUCKING GUN AT MY DAD!" - Chris Penn in ''Reservoir Dogs'' (23 Oct. 1992) *"What are you doing here?" - Morgan Fairchild to Jonathan Banks before he shoots her dead in her bedroom in ''Perry Mason: The Case of the Skin-Deep Scandal'' (19 Feb. 1993) *"You'll have to kill me first." - Anne Twomey to Dean Tarrolly before stabbing her stalking victim Sheila Kelley in ''L.A. Law: Where There's a Will'' (25 February 1993) *"You're NOT GONNA GET MY SOUL!" - Forest Whitaker in ''Body Snatchers'' (15 May 1993 Fr.) *"Who, uh, who sent this?" - Regis Philbin to Eugene Butler who delivers him flowers and later shoots him dead in his house in ''Perry Mason: The Case of the Telltale Talk Show Host'' (21 May 1993) *"Clever girl." - Bob Peck in ''Jurassic Park'' (11 June 1993) *"I can't... I can't... I can't breathe. My allergy kit. My allergy kit... My allergy kit." - Sean Kanan before he is given an allergy kit spiked with a fatal dose of walnut oil by Michael Tylo in ''Perry Mason: The Case of the Killer Kiss'' (29 Nov. 1993) *"Heil Hitler." - Ralph Fiennes in ''Schindler's List'' (17 Dec. 1993) *"What the hell are you doing here?" - Eric Braeden to Paula Marshall before she stabs him to death in his studio in ''A Perry Mason Mystery: The Case of the Wicked Wives'' (17 Dec. 1993) *"I don't think so." - Yorgo Constantine to William R. Moses before their big fight that leads Yorgo's character getting shot by Leon Rippy's character in ''A Perry Mason Mystery: The Case of the Wicked Wives'' (17 Dec. 1993) *"I've got you now... you son of a bitch!" - Robert John Burke to Val Kilmer before being shot in the head by Bill Paxton in ''Tombstone'' (24 Dec. 1993) *"Remember what I said about people seein' a bright light before they die? It ain't true. I can't see a damn thing." - Bill Paxton to Kurt Russell in ''Tombstone'' (24 Dec. 1993) *"Hey Mattie! Where's Wyatt?" - Tomas Arana before being shot to death by Kurt Russell in ''Tombstone'' (24 Dec. 1993) *"Son of a bitch!" - Powers Boothe before being shot to death by Kurt Russell in ''Tombstone'' (24 Dec. 1993) *"All right, lunger. Let's do it." - Michael Biehn to Val Kilmer before being shot in the head by Val in ''Tombstone'' (24 Dec. 1993) *"I'll be damned. This is funny." - Val Kilmer in ''Tombstone'' (24 Dec. 1993) *"Fuck me." - Denis Leary in ''Gunmen'' (4 Feb. 1994) *"I wanna go home." - Mykelti Williamson in ''Forrest Gump'' (6 July 1994) *"This is from... Mathilda." - Jean Reno to Gary Oldman as he hands him a grenade pin after Gary fatally shoots him in ''Léon: The Professional'' (14 Sept. 1994 Fr.) *"Shit." - Gary Oldman when he realizes that the grenade pin is part of a suicide vest on Jean Reno's body before it blows up in ''Léon: The Professional'' (14 Sept. 1994 Fr.) *"Odette is... Odette... is... g-g-g-gone..." - Dakin Matthews to Howard McGillin in ''The Swan Princess'' (18 Nov. 1994) *"Least I could do for the captain of the Enterprise. It was... fun. Oh, my..." - William Shatner talking to Patrick Stewart before dying from his injuries in ''Star Trek: Generations'' (18 Nov. 1994) *"I've lived long enough to live free, proud, to see you become the man you are. I'm a happy man." - James Cosmo (to Brendan Gleeson) in ''Braveheart'' (24 May 1995) *"Freedom!" - Mel Gibson in ''Braveheart'' (24 May 1995) *"ED Barkley... we've been around for billions of years... WE HAVE RIGHTS TO REMAIN HERE!" - Michael Dorn in ''The Outer Limits: The Voyage Home'' (30 June 1995) *"Well...You're GONNA HAVE TO FIND SOMEONE ELSE!" - Jay O. Sanders in ''The Outer Limits: The Voyage Home'' (30 June 1995) *"Ryback...RYBACK...RY...BACK!" - Eric Bogosian in ''Under Siege 2: Dark Territory'' (14 July 1995) *"Not guilty." - John Ventimiglia during his arraignment before he is gunned down by Ellen Greene in ''Law & Order: Bitter Fruit (1995)'' (20 Sept. 1995) *"I am invincible!" - Alan Cumming in ''Goldeneye'' (17 Nov. 1995) *"Oh! Oh no! No..." - Sharon Stone in ''Casino'' (22 Nov. 1995) *"I told you... I'm never going back." - Robert De Niro in ''Heat'' (15 Dec. 1995) *"You plannin' to fight me with that little stick?" - Frank Langella in ''Cutthroat Island'' (22 Dec. 1995) *"Made I him king for this?" - Jim Broadbent in ''Richard III'' (29 Dec. 1995) *"Let us to't pell-mell, if not to heaven, then hand in hand to hell." - Ian McKellen in ''Richard III'' (29 Dec. 1995) *"Like I said...It Wasn't Personal!" - Kiefer Sutherland in ''Eye For An Eye'' (12 Jan. 1996) *"You're fucking crazy" - Michael Rispoli in ''The Juror'' (2 Feb. 1996) *"Lennie, I doubt your daughter hates you." - Jill Hennessy to Jerry Orbach before she is killed by a drunk driver in ''Law & Order: Aftershock'' (22 May 1996) *"I know your secrets Phantom" - Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa in ''The Phantom'' (7 June 1996) *"Unbelievable." - Treat Williams in ''The Phantom'' (7 June 1996) *"Drax... over here" - James Remar in ''The Phantom'' (7 June 1996) *"And He shall smite the wicked and *plunge* them into the firey pit!" - Tony Jay in ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (21 June 1996) *"It's so pretty." - Kiersten Warren in ''Independence Day'' (3 July 1996) *"Oh, crap..." - Harvey Fierstein in ''Independence Day'' (3 July 1996) *"Hello boys, I'm BACK!" - Randy Quaid in ''Independence Day'' (3 July 1996) *"SOLO... Solo..." - Adrien Brody in ''Solo'' (23 Aug. 1996) *"Help me." - Gene Hackman in ''Extreme Measures'' (27 Sept. 1996) *"I woke up happy... I'm going to bed happy... because you're going to be dead." - John M. Jackson in ''The Glimmer Man'' (4 Oct. 1996) *"You want to talk about something else? Good. Talk to me, Lennie. You want to talk about the ponies?" - Kevin Conway to Jerry Orbach before he kills himself in ''Law & Order: Corruption'' (30 Oct. 1996) *"More... weight." - Peter Vaughan in ''The Crucible'' (27 Nov. 1996) *"To call the police, you push 911 then just tell 'em to bring an ambulance, or a "hearst" if you're gonna kill me. Karl?" - Dwight Yoakam to Billy Bob Thornton before Billy hacks him to death in ''Sling Blade'' (27 Nov. 1996) *"Stop asking for the how? and why? Martin." - Nick Nolte in ''Nightwatch'' (Feb. 1997 Sp.) *"Ready... Ready... Ready for the big ride... baby...." - Nicolas Cage/John Travolta in ''Face/Off'' (27 June 1997) *"Don't worry about Weir... I'll take care of him" - Jason Isaacs in ''Event Horizon'' (15 Aug. 1997) *"Do you see?... Do you see? DO YOU SEE?... seeing a detonator being triggered NO!" - Sam Neill in ''Event Horizon'' (15 Aug. 1997) *"Yes, I See!" - Laurence Fishburne in ''Event Horizon'' (15 Aug. 1997) *"You blame me for what you forced me to do?"- Charlie Sheen in ''Bad Day on the Block'' (22 Aug. 1997) *"Death makes the fragility of life delicious. In general, I'm not opposed to it." - Tilda Swinton in ''Conceiving Ada'' (10 Sept. 1997 Can.) *"Wait! I'm just a professional doing a job!" - Vincent Schiavelli in ''Tomorrow Never Dies'' (6 Dec. 1997) *"Your money can't save you anymore than it can save me. Get back!" - Ewan Stewart to Billy Zane before he guns down two passengers (one of them is Jason Barry's character Tommy Ryan), upon realizing he has killed an innocent man (Jason's character), he shoots himself in the head and falls into the water in ''Titanic'' (19 Dec. 1997) *"Gentlemen. It has been a privilege playing with you tonight." - Jonathan Evans-Jones in ''Titanic'' (19 Dec. 1997) *"Yes! Money, money, money, money." - Djimon Hounsou in ''Deep Rising'' (30 Jan. 1998) *"We win, Gracie!" - Bruce Willis before blowing himself up with the asteroid in ''Armageddon'' (1 July 1998) *"Science is God...he is kicked off a cliff NNNOOO!" - Bruce Greenwood in ''Disturbing Behavior'' (24 July 1998) *"HEY...TEACHER...LEAVE THOSE KIDS ALONE!" - William Sadler in ''Disturbing Behavior'' (24 July 1998) *"Earn this. Earn it." - Tom Hanks in ''Saving Private Ryan'' (24 July 1998) *"What the FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" - Lenny McLean in ''Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels'' (28 Aug. 1998 UK) *"Well, it looks like we're both going to have a lot of explaining to do." - Gary Cole in ''A Simple Plan'' (11 Dec. 1998) *"This is wrong, something's wrong. Oh, God, not like this. I'm supposed to have something more cinematic. Kill them, Machine... kill them all." - Peter Stormare in ''8MM'' (26 Feb. 1999) *"You kill me? You're not men enough, huh!" - Kim Chan in ''The Corruptor'' (5 Mar. 1999) *"Take care of them, my son. Take care of them." - Lance Henriksen to Tony Goldwyn in ''Tarzan'' (16 June 1999) *"Don't give up the fight for truly independent cinema!" - Lyle Derek in ''Terror Firmer'' (20 June 1999) *"I'll save you! Where's the bomb? Where is that bomb?...Uh-oh!" - Lloyd Kaufman in ''Terror Firmer'' (20 June 1999) *"Candy...man" - Wade Williams in ''Candyman: Day Of The Dead'' (9 July 1999 Fr.) *"We're going to pull together and we're gonna find a way to get outta here! First, we're gonna seal off this pool --" - Samuel L. Jackson in ''Deep Blue Sea'' (28 July 1999) *"You failed me...YOU FAILED ME!" - Donnie Wahlberg in ''The Sixth Sense'' (2 Aug. 1999) *"It doesn't even hurt anymore." - Bruce Willis in ''The Sixth Sense'' (2 Aug. 1999) *"You can't stop. You get out of here. Don't ever stop." - David Della Rocco in ''The Boondock Saints'' (4 Aug. 1999) *"Vaffanculo!" ("Fuck you!") - Carlo Rota in ''The Boondock Saints'' (4 Aug. 1999) *"It's miraculous... I feel nothing... nothing at all!" - Frank Langella in ''The Ninth Gate'' (25 Aug. 1999 Belg.) *"But I'm a fucking demon...?" - Jason Lee in ''Dogma'' (12 Nov. 1999) *"Now...what do you say too Santa's drawfs?...hmmm?" - Clarence Williams III in ''Reindeer Games'' (25 Feb. 2000) *"RUDY...Rudy help me!...RUDY?!" - James Frain in ''Reindeer Games'' (25 Feb. 2000) *"And if you wanna waste your life beating the shit out of Alex every time you see him, then you can just drop fucking dead!" - Amanda Detmer in ''Final Destination'' (17 Mar. 2000) *"This is gonna be hard on my little boy." - John C. Reilly to John Hawkes before they both drown in ''The Perfect Storm'' (30 June 2000) *"Pa. I'm sorry about Thomas." - Heath Ledger speaking to his father (Mel Gibson) before dying in ''The Patriot'' (30 June 2000) *"They shot me in the lungs ... you wanna hit this shit?" - Marlon Wayans in ''Scary Movie'' (7 July 2000) *"This is my post...I can't just split..." - Rick Forrester in ''Cherry Falls'' (29 July 2000) *"CLASS DISSMISSED!" - Jay Mohr in ''Cherry Falls'' (29 July 2000) *"She's dead isn't she?...Motherfucke..." - Joey Slotnick in ''Hollow Man'' (4 Aug. 2000) *"NNNOOO....JOEL." - Keanu Reeves in ''The Watcher'' (8 Sept. 2000) *"You'll be on the run forever...is that how you really want to live?" - Lou Diamond Phillips in ''A Better Way to Die'' (1 Oct. 2000) *"I die, but my insane theories live on!" - James Gunn in ''Citizen Toxie: The Toxic Avenger Part IV'' (8 Oct. 2000) *"That's not funny... that's not..." - Mark Hamill in ''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker'' (31 Oct. 2000) *"Nothing personal!" - Claudia Christian (to James Garner) in ''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' (15 June 2001) *"If he wakes up he's going to tell on me!" - Elden Henson to Josh Hartnett before Josh shoots him dead in ''O'' (31 Aug. 2001) *"My life is over, that's it. But while all ya'll are out here livin' yours, sitting around talking about the nigger who lost it back in high school, you make sure you tell them the truth. You tell them I loved that girl! I did! But I got played!" to [[Josh Hartnett|Hugo]] "He twisted my head up. He fucked it up. I ain't no different than none of ya'll. My mom's ain't no crack head. I wasn't no gang banger. It wasn't some hood rat drug dealer that tripped me up. It was this white, prep school motherfucker standing right there! You tell them where I'm from... didn't make me do this." - Mekhi Phifer to the cops before committing suicide in ''O'' (31 Aug. 2001) *"Our people... I would have followed you, my brother... my captain... my king." - Sean Bean to Viggo Mortensen in ''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'' (10 Dec. 2001) *"EL DIABLO!" - Joe Haggerty to Phoebe Dollar in ''Hell's Highway'' (12 Feb. 2002) *"I never saw VENICE!" - Vincent Schiavelli in ''Death To Smoochy'' (29 Mar. 2002) *"I...saved you!" - Jeff Daniels in ''Blood Work'' (9 Aug. 2002) *"I'm glad we're together now. Our destiny's complete." - Tom Hardy to Patrick Stewart after being impaled by Patrick in ''Star Trek: Nemesis'' (13 Dec. 2002) *"Goodbye." - Brent Spiner in ''Star Trek: Nemesis'' (13 Dec. 2002) *"Thank God. I die a true American." - Daniel Day-Lewis in ''Gangs of New York'' (20 Dec. 2002) *"What's going to happen to my family?" - Jimmy Jean-Louis in ''Tears of the Sun'' (7 Mar. 2003) *"I guess we're there, huh, boss?" - Nick Chinlund in ''Tears Of The Sun'' (7 Mar. 2003) *"I don't know what I am doing here. This club is totally pathetic." - Simon Cowell before he is gunned down in ''Scary Movie 3'' (24 Oct. 2003) *"Oh, sure. That you understand." - Denise Richards to Charlie Sheen in ''Scary Movie 3'' (24 Oct. 2003) *"Old... Alone... Done for." - Jason Isaacs in ''Peter Pan'' (25 Dec. 2003) *"TEST." - Samuel L. Jackson in ''Twisted'' (27 Feb. 2004) *"Fuckin' figures." - Michael Kelly in ''Dawn of the Dead'' (19 Mar. 2004) *"Fall back!" - Leon Rippy before he is killed in ''The Alamo'' (9 Apr. 2004) *"They've killed me, David. They've..." - Kevin Page to Billy Bob Thornton after being hit by shrapnel in ''The Alamo'' (9 Apr. 2004) *"I wanna warn you all, I'm a screamer..." - Billy Bob Thornton in ''The Alamo'' (9 Apr. 2004) *"Is someone there?...Who's out there?" - Katy Adams in ''Tomb of the Werewolf'' (8 June 2004) *"Hey, Max, a guy gets on the MTA here in L.A. and dies. Think anybody will notice?" - Tom Cruise in ''Collateral'' (6 Aug. 2004) *"Bleib ruhig. Sie sind zu weit entfernt, etwas zu tun." (Stay calm. They're too far away to do anything.) - Konstantin Lukashov to Donevan Gunia while in battle with Soviet tanks in the streets of Berlin, when Donevan tries to attack an upcoming tank Konstantin tries to stop him only to be shot in the head by a Soviet sniper in ''Downfall'' (16 Sept. 2004 Ger.) *"Heil Hitler!" - Thomas Kretschmann in ''Downfall'' (16 Sept. 2004 Ger.) *"Grüßen Sie Bayern." (Give my regards to Bavaria). - Juliane Kohler to Alexandra Maria Lara before committing suicide with Bruno Ganz in ''Downfall'' (16 Sept. 2004 Ger.) *"Tomorrow Millionen von Menschen werden mich verfluchen, aber das Schicksal hat seinen Lauf genommen." (Tomorrow millions of people will curse me, but fate has taken its course.) - Bruno Ganz in ''Downfall'' (16 Sept. 2004 Ger.) *"Ich brauche Sie nicht mehr. Les dés sont jetés." (I need you no longer. The dice is cast.) - Ulrich Matthes to Heinrich Schmieder in ''Downfall'' (16 Sept. 2004 Ger.) *"Sorry, ich gehe nirgendwo hin." (Sorry, I'm not going anywhere.) - Igor Bubenchikov to André Hennicke before he commits suicide in ''Downfall'' (16 Sept. 2004 Ger.) *"Wir sind SS-Offiziere. Wir können den Tod des Anführers nicht überleben!" (We are SS officers. We cannot outlive the Fuhrer's death!) - Fabian Busch to Christian Berkel on the reasons why they must die fighting the Soviets even after they are outnumbered. Fabian then shoots himself in the head (at the same time Gerald Alexander Held commits suicide) when the Germans are informed that they have surrendered to the Soviet army in ''Downfall'' (16 Sept. 2004 Ger.) *"Er wahrscheinlich nicht wollen, dass ich gezwungen sein, sich negativ über ihn zu sprechen." (He probably didn't want me to be forced to speak negatively of him.) - Gerald Alexander Held to Christian Berkel on the reasons why Bruno Ganz wanted him to commit suicide, he keeps his promise when he learns that the Germans had surrendered to the Soviet army in ''Downfall'' (16 Sept. 2004 Ger.) *"Moron." - Michael Imperioli to Jack Black in ''Shark Tale'' (1 Oct. 2004) *"Bunch of slimy motherfuckers." - Bibi Naceri in ''District 13'' (10 Nov. 2004 Fr.) *"Will you look at that?" - Robin Williams in ''The Final Cut'' (11 Nov. 2004 Aus.) *"Then you're fucking crazy, and you'd kill me in this fucking shit hole. Do you know how to make it not hurt?" - Izabella Miko (to Garret Dillahunt) in ''Deadwood: Something Very Expensive'' (10 Apr. 2005) *"One hundred thousand, for now. And more when I want it, for as many years as I live! For all the years of my life. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" - Alice Krige (to Garret Dillahunt) in ''Deadwood: Something Very Expensive'' (10 Apr. 2005) *"Jesus, Joey..." - William Hurt in ''A History Of Violence'' (16 May 2005) *"We're real, Edward. We're not just part of your dreams like you thought. I care and I make mistakes. I may not live much longer but I'll still be here. Just don't forget me." - Jason Liebrecht (for the English Funimation dub for Shun Oguri's lines) as he helps Vic Mignogna escape back to Amestris before being gunned down by Jason Douglas in ''Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa'' (23 July 2005 Japan) *"Come on you motherfu..." - Cole Hauser in ''The Cave'' (26 Aug. 2005) *"I am a leaf on the wind, watch how I..." - Alan Tudyk in ''Serenity'' (30 Sept. 2005) *"J'ai eu un Allemand m'aider. J'ai vu ma mère. Nous avons bu un café, comme avant ... Tu as un fils. Il s'appelle Henry." (I had a German help me. I saw my mother. We drank a coffee, just like before... You have a son. His name is Henry.) - Dany Boon speaking to Guillaume Canet after getting shot by Scottish troops while returning back from a spy mission against the Germans in ''Joyeux Noël'' (9 Nov. 2005 Fr.) *"I've come too far to be denied now..." - Wesley Snipes in ''Chaos'' (15 Dec. 2005 UAE) *"神尾、私は完成しましたよ." (Kamio, I'm finished.) - Kenta Uchino to Kenichi Matsuyama before he drowns in ''Yamato'' (17 Dec. 2005 Japan) *"Die! Die! WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!...Why won't you die?" - Tim Pigott-Smith in ''V for Vendetta'' (17 Mar. 2006) *"That's the most beautiful thing you could ever have given me." - Hugo Weaving in ''V for Vendetta'' (17 Mar. 2006) *"Just put the gun to my head and pull the fucking trigger...no one's gonna know about this... just you, me...and God." - Christian Bale in ''Harsh Times'' (10 Nov. 2006) *"It wasn't supposed to be like this." - Jim Caviezel in ''Deja Vu'' (22 Nov. 2006) *"Well I'll be... I haven't heard Pink Floyd in years." - Mimi Rogers in ''Big Nothing'' (1 Dec 2006) *"You... shot... me?" - Simon Pegg in ''Big Nothing'' (1 Dec 2006) *"Reyna? Hey, sorry I got carried away with geek boy back there. He pisses me off you know. You know what pisses me off the most? He's smarter than I'll ever be and all he ever does is whine and cry; afraid of his own shadow. Doesn't he realize he's got the world by the balls? Computers, Jesus! He'll be a millionaire at thirty. Where will I be at thirty? Ex-college wrestler with a coaching job if I'm lucky. It would be more humane if somebody would just cut my fucking throat right now and be done with it. Reyna?" - Louie Del Monico (thinking it was Wren Napier, not Luke Slinko behind him) in ''Delirium'' (6 Mar. 2007) * "You can't do it." No. "You're far too civilized. Everyone has rights. Even me. Do you really want to go through life knowing that you're a killer?" - Luke Slinko (to Tallia Cuella) in ''Delirium'' (6 Mar. 2007) *"This is blasphemy! This is madness!" - Peter Mensah to Gerard Butler before Gerard kicks him down into the well in ''300'' (9 March 2006) *"My king! It's an honor to die at your side." - Michael Fassbender to Gerard Butler in ''300'' (9 March 2006) *"My Queen! My wife. My love..." - Gerard Butler in ''300'' (9 March 2006) *"Crank... Don't freak out... don't freak out... don't freak out" - Lee Thompson Young in ''The Hills Have Eyes 2'' (23 Mar. 2007) *"It's Solvable... Swagger" - Danny Glover in ''Shooter'' (23 Mar. 2007) *"Are you out of you're mind?...are you OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND?...I AM A UNITED STATES SENATOR!" - Ned Beatty in ''Shooter'' (23 Mar. 2007) *"Tell the people I died well -- I died Roman." - James Purefoy (to Kevin McKidd) in ''Rome: De Patre Vostro (About Your Father)'' (25 Mar. 2007) *"You have a rotten soul." - Lyndsey Marshall (to Simon Woods) in ''Rome: De Patre Vostro (About Your Father)'' (25 Mar. 2007) *"You made me do this." - David Morse in ''Disturbia'' (13 Apr. 2007) *"For a one-leg rancher... he's one tough son of a bitch." - Ben Foster to Russell Crowe after fatally shooting Christian Bale before Russell guns down Ben and the rest of his gang in ''3:10 to Yuma'' (7 Sept. 2007) *"Don't that picture look dusty?" - Brad Pitt in ''The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford'' (21 Sept. 2007) *"Do ya now?" - Toby Huss while arguing with Peggy Hill (voiced by Kathy Najimy) on his deathbed in ''King of the Hill: Death Picks Cotton'' (11 Nov. 2007) *"Who's gonna clean you up Tom?" - Ed Harris in ''Cleaner'' (14 Dec. 2007) *"You've gotta stick to your principles." - Ralph Fiennes in ''In Bruges'' (17 Jan. 2008) *"I'm going to die now, I think." - Brendan Gleeson in ''In Bruges'' (17 Jan. 2008) *"Jonesy...I'm gonna be alright." - Ray Winstone in ''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' (22 May 2008) *"Cover it... Cover it... No... No! STOP!" - Cate Blanchett in ''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' (22 May 2008) *"FUCK THE CODE!" - Common in ''Wanted'' (12 June 2008) *"OH...FUCK!" - Morgan Freeman in ''Wanted'' (12 June 2008) *"Welcome." - Vinnie Jones in ''Midnight Meat Train'' (7 Aug. 2008 Russ.) *"Do You Even Have A Name?" - John Malkovich in ''Mutant Chronicles'' (10 Oct. 2008) *"I'm screwed."- Curtis Krick in ''The Craving'' (4 Nov. 2008) *"Maka, please... d-don't cry. I'm happy now for the first time. I finally am... because you...were my friend. It's okay." - Maxey Whitehead (for the English Funimation dub for Maaya Sakamoto's lines) while talking to Maka Albarn (Laura Bailey), but Crona is brought back to life by Chuck Huber in ''Soul Eater: Anti-magic Wavelength – Fierce Attack, the Anger-filled Demon Hunter?'' (16 Feb. 2009) *"You're getting rid of me, aren't you?" - Barry Yandell (for the English Funimation dub for Hōchū Ōtsuka's lines) while talking to Micah Solusod; before Micah devours Barry in ''Soul Eater: Sink or Swim?! The Men Who Transcend the Gods?'' (23 Mar. 2009) *"Everybody huh... then it’s just like madness." - Chris Patton (for the English Funimation dub for Toshio Furukawa's lines) in ''Soul Eater: The Word Is Bravery!'' (30 Mar. 2009) *"Na, son...He was just a bit fucking late that's all...the CUNT." - Jim Broadbent in ''Perrier's Bounty'' (11 Sept. 2009 Can.) *"This is the most beautiful day of my life. Anna...Anna..." - Jared Leto in ''Mr. Nobody'' (26 Sept. 2009) *"I'm coming home, Dorothy." - Danny Glover in ''2012'' (13 Nov. 2009) *"Vaffanculo!" ("Fuck you!") - Judd Nelson (echoing Carlo Rota's last words from the first film) in ''The Boondock Saints II: All Saints Day'' (11 Dec. 2009) *"Vaffanculo!" ("Fuck you!") - Daniel DeSanto in ''The Boondock Saints II: All Saints Day'' (11 Dec. 2009) *"Hello, is there somebody there?" - Juliet Aubrey in ''F'' (27 Aug. 2010 UK) *"I don't want to go." - David Tennant (before regenerating into Matt Smith) in ''Doctor Who: The End of Time'' (2 Jan. 2010) *"This is how you want to party with my friends, eh. Last song. How 'bout yo' punk ass come dance with me. Boo motherfucker!" - Robert Covington (to D.J. Naylor) in ''Butchered'' (9 Feb. 2010) *"God... I wish I had a son like you... time for the family reunion" - Mark Strong in ''Kick-Ass'' (16 Apr. 2010) *"Well I guess I won't be seeing them." - Jeff Fahey in ''Machete'' (3 Sept. 2010) *"Fuck It." - Steven Seagal in ''Machete'' (3 Sept. 2010) *"Trust me, okay. There is no such thing as a sharktopus." - Ralph Garman (to Shandi Finnessey) in ''Sharktopus'' (25 Sept. 2010) *"I'll tell you what it is" - James Remar in ''Red'' (15 Oct. 2010) *"We were going to have a boy!" - Tom E. Lewis in ''Red Hill'' (5 Nov. 2010) *"Fuck Bruce Willis." - Anthony Anderson in ''Scream 4'' (15 Apr. 2011) *"This bullet's been on its way for twenty years." - Joseph Lyle Taylor (to Timothy Olyphant) in ''Justified: Bloody Harlan'' (4 May 2011) *"Put an end to my troubles. Get to see my boys again. Get to know the mystery." - Margo Martindale (to Timothy Olyphant) in ''Justified: Bloody Harlan'' (4 May 2011) *"You're riding shotgun!" - Rutger Hauer in ''Hobo With A Shotgun'' (12 May 2011 Neth.) *"You have your mother's eyes." - Alan Rickman to Daniel Radcliffe in ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' (15 July 2011) *"No! No, come back! Lucius! Come back! Come back and fight! Come back!" - Helena Bonham Carter in ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' (15 July 2011) *"I killed Snape!" - Ralph Fiennes in ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' (15 July 2011) *"Happy...Now?" - Guy Pearce in ''Seeking Justice'' (2 Sept. 2011) *"So long, Johnny!" - Dominic West (to Rowan Atkinson) in ''Johnny English Reborn'' (15 Oct. 2011) *"Honestly, you're terrible. You're supposed to say you remember, even if it isn't true." - Jessica Boone (for the English Funimation dub for Madoka Yonezawa's lines) while speaking to Greg Ayres about how he forgot how they first met a year and a half ago in ''Another: Stand by Oneself'' (27 March 2012) *"It's okay, boss. This was never going to work... if they didn't have something... to..." - Clark Gregg (to Samuel L. Jackson) in ''The Avengers'' (4 May 2012) *"Gods help you, Theon Greyjoy, now you are truly lost." - Ron Donachie (to Alfie Allen) in ''Game of Thrones: The Old Gods and the New'' (6 May 2012) *"Shut the fuck up and let me die in peace." - Jonathan Banks (to Bryan Cranston) in ''Breaking Bad: Say My Name'' (26 Aug. 2012) *"At this time, you are entitled to make any apologies or verbal reparations to the family of the victims whom you have so greatly harmed." - Darin Cooper (to Keith Allen (V)) in ''Hold Your Breath'' (5 Oct. 2012) *"Indeed I have warden. I would like to recant my father's favorite passage from Leviticus that he so often loved to quote. "Any man that blasphemeth the name of the Lord shall surely be put to death, and all of the congregation shall certainly stone him. As well as the stranger as he who is born in the land, when he blasphemeth the name of the Lord, shall surely be put to death! And if a man cause a blemish unto his neighbor, SO SHALL BE DONE TO HIM! (kills Darin Cooper) AN EYE FOR AN EYE! Tooth for a tooth. (as he was being wrestled into the electric chair) As he has caused a blemish in his neighbor, SO SHALL IT BE DONE TO HIM! And Moses spake to the children of Israel. Bring forth he who has cursed outside of the camp and stone him with stones! And the children of Israel did as the Lord commanded!" YOU ARE ALL SINNERS IN THE EYES OF THE LORD! SINNERS! YOU ARE ALL SINNERS! EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU SHALL DIE A HORRIFIC DEATH!...SINNERS!...YOU ARE ALL SINNERS!" - Keith Allen (V) (to Darin Cooper and the rest of the witnesses at his execution) in ''Hold Your Breath'' (5 Oct. 2012) *"I... MADE YOU!" - Matthew Fox in ''Alex Cross'' (19 Oct. 2012) *"What? No... No! Stop!" - Big Jim Miller in ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: The Crystal Empire (Part 2)'' (10 Nov. 2010) *"In nomine patris, et fili, et spiritus sancti. Pater noster qui es in caelis..." (In the name of the Father, of the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Our father who art in heaven...) - Des Braiden in ''Vikings: Wrath of The Northmen'' (10 Mar. 2013) *"Looks like you failed again, Mike!" - Rick Yune in ''Olympus Has Fallen'' (22 Mar. 2013) *"So I shall...I shall dine, after all, at the High Table with the Aesir. Tonight I shall be drinking with our boys." - Gabriel Byrne (to Travis Fimmel and Jessalyn Gilsig) in ''Vikings: Burial of the Dead'' (7 Apr. 2013) *"Valhalla." - Angus MacInnes in ''Vikings: A King's Ransom'' (14 Apr. 2013) *"You do understand I cannot subscribe to such an argument." - Philippe Torreton (after Aissa Maiga informs him she's going to kill him) in ''Mood Indigo'' (24 Apr. 2013) *"Is this a rescue?" - Timothy Gibbons in ''Game of Thrones: Kissed by Fire'' (28 Apr. 2013) *"Please, I didn't do anything. I'm just a squire. Please..." - Dean-Charles Chapman (to John Stahl) in ''Game of Thrones: Kissed by Fire'' (28 Apr. 2013) *"Kill me, and be cursed. You are no king of mine." - John Stahl (to Richard Madden) in ''Game of Thrones: Kissed by Fire'' (28 Apr. 2013) *"I don't want to live in a world of dressed-up dogs. It makes me sick." - Adan Jodorowsky in ''The Dance of Reality'' (18 May 2013) *"You'll never get home."- Elias Koteas in ''The Last Days On Mars'' (20 May 2013) *"We've had a child, Zod. A boy child. Krypton's first natural birth in centuries, and he will be free, free to forge his own destiny." - Russell Crowe to Michael Shannon before Michael stabs Russell to death in ''Man of Steel'' (14 Jun. 2013) *"Make a better world than ours, Kal." - Ayelet Zurer in ''Man of Steel'' (14 Jun. 2013) *"You're right: 'a good death is its own reward'." - Christopher Meloni to Antje Traue before their death's in ''Man of Steel'' (14 Jun. 2013) *"Never!" - Michael Shannon to Henry Cavill as he attacks innocent humans which forces Henry to snap Michael's neck in ''Man of Steel'' (14 Jun. 2013) *"I'm gonna carve my name into your chest...pins to a grenade belt are pulled free no no no." - Jason Clarke in ''White House Down'' (28 June 2013) *"Bad trade?" - Tom Wilkinson in ''The Lone Ranger'' (3 July 2013) *"Certainly didn't see this coming." - Anthony Hopkins in ''RED 2'' (19 July 2013) *"Well...partner?" - Kevin Bacon in ''R.I.P.D.'' (19 July 2013) *"Shoot him! Just fucking shoot him! Just fucking shoot him! JUST FUCKING SHOOT HIM!"- Sarah Snook to Kathryn Beck, but Kathryn kills Sarah instead in ''These Final Hours'' (31 July 2013 Aus.) *"James. I'm gonna watch you until I can't see you anymore. Can you watch me too? Until you can't see me?" - Angourie Rice to Nathan Phillips (II) in ''These Final Hours'' (31 July 2013 Aus.) *"Ladies and gents, I'm sure you can hear that rumble in the air. We've got just under an hour. I just - - just don't know what to say. Trying to think of something poetic. It's coming. It's coming. Maybe it's nothing more than hope. Or maybe we'll see each other again. Well, wouldn't that be something? Wouldn't that be something?" - David Field (I) over the radio in ''These Final Hours'' (31 July 2013 Aus.) *"I love you so much. I'm sorry. I'm here. I love you so much. I love you. I love you." - Nathan Phillips to Jessica De Gouw in ''These Final Hours'' (31 July 2013 Aus.) *"I love you. It's beautiful..." - Jessica De Gouw to Nathan Phillips in ''These Final Hours'' (31 July 2013 Aus.) *"Justice... For... ever." - Jim Carrey in ''Kick-Ass 2'' (16 Aug. 2013) *"What? You want me to beg? You're the smartest guy I ever met. And you're too stupid to see, he made up his mind ten minutes ago. Do what you're gonna do--" - Dean Norris (to Bryan Cranston and Michael Bowen) in '' Breaking Bad: Ozymandias'' (15 Sept 2013) *"Same rules apply." - James McAvoy in ''Filth'' (16 Sept. 2013 Japan) *"Just cremate me. I don't want to rot in a box." - Melissa Leo in ''Prisoners'' (20 Sept. 2013) *"Wait. Wait. You want your money, right? You wanna known where it is? You pull that trigger, you'll never -- " - Michael Bowen (to Bryan Cranston) in ''Breaking Bad: Felina'' (29 Sept. 2013) *"Oh, my God."- Laura Fraser in ''Breaking Bad: Felina'' (29 Sept. 2013) *"Sometimes you just have to take what you can in this crazy world. Guess who taught me that Red? You did. What? No smart quips? No? You're not actually feeling something are you Red?" - Ritchie Coster (to James Spader) in ''The Blacklist: Anslo Garrick (No. 16)'' (2 Dec. 2013) *"Fucking gasoline! I knew it would ruin everything!" - Jean-Claude Van Damme in ''Enemies Closer'' (4 Dec. 2013) *"I've told you everything, I promise." - Stacey Sargent (to James Spader) in ''The Blacklist: The Good Samaritan (No. 106)'' (13 Jan 2014) *"Baby? I think I can help you with that." - Amber Cull to Marc Bendavid in ''Bitten: Summons'' (14 Jan. 2014) *"God Will Surely Damn You" - Jai Courtney in ''I, Frankenstein'' (24 Jan. 2014) *"I'm sorry I disappointed you!" - Viggo Mortensen in ''The Two Faces of January'' (11 Feb. 2014) *"Hail...HYDRA." - Robert Redford in ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' (13 Mar. 2014) *"Is that all you care about -- Joe Carroll? Is it? Just look around you! THE WORLD IS FALLING APART, and all you can say is, 'Where's Joe?' It doesn't matter...anymore. It doesn't matter. Nothing matters." - Leslie Bibb to Kevin Bacon in ''The Following: Unmasked'' (17 Mar. 2014) *"Now... You're a man!" - Ray Winstone in ''Noah'' (28 Mar. 2014) *"I want silence." - Jeffrey Knight in ''Murdoch Mysteries: Blast of Silence'' (31 Mar. 2014) *"You know something, my wife has got the most beautiful breasts. I keep telling her. She doesn't believe me. SHE HAS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL BREASTS IN THE WHOLE WORLD! They're like Freya's breasts. The breasts of a goddess. Let me show you." - Morten Suurballe in ''Vikings: Unforgiven'' (3 Apr. 2014) *"You're all SLAVES" - Lukas Haas in ''Transcendence'' (18 Apr. 2014) *"Go home to your family. You keep them safe. Okay? Whatever it takes." - Bryan Cranston to his son (Aaron Taylor-Johnson) in ''Godzilla'' (16 May 2014) *"So... gullible." - Dwight Schultz to Brian Bloom before he blows himself up in ''Wolfenstein: The New Order'' (20 May 2014) *"What about the Hague, huh?" - Mel Gibson in ''The Expendables 3'' (15 Aug. 2014) *"Farwell, Master Burglar. Go back to your books and your armchair. Plant your trees, watch them grow. If more people valued home above gold...this world would be a merrier place." - Richard Armitage to Martin Freeman in ''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'' (17 Dec. 2014) *"Launch the nukes on my mark! Three... Two..." - Randall Park just before he is destroyed by a tank shell fired by James Franco in ''The Interview'' (25 Dec. 2014) *"There is no God!" - Athena Karkanis just before being struck by lightning in ''Murdoch Mysteries: Murdoch and the Temple of Death'' (12 Jan. 2015) *"Sorry, buddy... but sometimes, even heroes have to make tough choices!" - Ryan Guzman to Ian Nelson before Jennifer Lopez crushes Ryan to death in ''The Boy Next Door'' (23 Jan. 2015) *"You dirty... little fucking prick..." - Michael Caine in ''Kingsman: The Secret Service'' (13 Feb. 2015) *"Perfect." - Samuel L. Jackson in ''Kingsman: The Secret Service'' (13 Feb. 2015) *"I come to you...Odin... Odin. I come to you." - Jefferson Hall in ''Vikings: Warrior's Fate'' (5 Mar. 2015) *"Lord, receive my soul." - George Blagden in ''Vikings: Born Again'' (26 Mar. 2015) *"Go home to your loved ones. Hold your daughter tight, because a new day is dawning. And those who impede progress -- the disruptive, the aberrant -- will be systematially purged from our society. There will be no mercy, no stay of execution. For some, this will be the end. But for others, a rebirth. A second chance to live the life that they were designed for. Every life given a purpose. Samaritan will build a new world. A better world." - Erin Dilly to Camryn Manheim in ''Person of Interest: Asylum'' (28 Apr. 2015) *"I did not see that coming." - Aaron Taylor-Johnson to Jeremy Renner after he is shot to death by James Spader when he uses his super speed to save Jeremy and a child in ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' (1 May 2015) *"You are unbearably naïve." - James Spader to Paul Bettany before getting destroyed by Paul in ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' (1 May 2015) *"Nature always wins." - Tasia Valenza to Kevin Conroy in ''Batman: Arkham Knight'' (23 Jun. 2015) *"I've got to. It's the only way to protect them." - Kevin Conroy to Martin Jarvis on why they must activate the Knightfall Protocol which causes Wayne Manor to explode and kill them both in ''Batman: Arkham Knight'' (23 Jun. 2015) *"Very well." - Martin Jarvis accepting his fate in ''Batman: Arkham Knight'' (23 Jun. 2015) *"That's a really big rock." - Reece Thompson in ''Final Girl'' (8 July 2015) *"Come to papa...Fucker...COME ON!" - Pierce Brosnan in ''No Escape'' (26 Aug. 2015) *"Diana says 'Hello'!" - Rupert Friend as Agent 48 in ''Hitman: Agent 47'' (21 Aug. 2015) *"I remember." - Christopher Plummer in ''Remember'' (23 Oct. 2015 Can.) *"Yes. Anything." - Harrison Ford to his son Kylo Ren (Adam Driver), before Adam kills him with his lightsaber in ''Star War Episode VII: The Force Awakens'' (14 Dec. 2015) *"You're making a mistake! I'll give you anything -- money, fame, riches, infinite power, your own galaxy! Please! No! What's happening to me?! begins to be defragmented and distorted STAAANLEEEY! Aaaah!!!" - Alex Hirsch as Bill Cipher speaking to Grunkle Stan (also voiced by Alex) before being erased from living memory in ''Gravity Falls: Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls'' (15 Feb. 2016) *"That's right. You and I no longer have quarrel, and most importantly we have peace." - Giancarlo Esposito to Idris Elba before Idris kills Giancarlo in ''The Jungle Book'' (15 Apr. 2016) *"How long did you really think you'd survive against me? Longer than your father did? Longer than... Akela?" - Idris Elba to Neel Sethi before he falls into the inferno after Neel outsmarts Idris in ''The Jungle Book'' (15 Apr. 2016) *"What now, nigger? Huh? What now!" - Nolan North to Alex Hernandez before Alex kills him in ''Mafia III'' (7 Oct. 2016) *"My God, all those one-star reviews, ah, I wish I could take it all back." - Robert Englund to his brother Pops (Sam Marin) before their deaths in ''Regular Show: A Regular Epic Final Battle'' (16 Jan. 2017) *"You can try, you and I together, brother." - Sam Marin to his brother Anti-Pops (Robert Englund) before their deaths in ''Regular Show: A Regular Epic Final Battle''''' (16 Jan. 2017) Category:Files